Confesiones
by ClaireR6
Summary: Yuki y Shu se han vuelto a pelear. El pelirrosa ya no aguanta más, pero entonces... ¿Yuki? ¿Qué te ha pasado?


Hola!

Bueno, quiero aclarar ya, que como tengo muchos fics con canciones de Gravitation y otras canciones que quizá no tenga alguien para mis fics, se me ha ocurrido que Dropbox es una buena alternativa para hacéroslo llegar todo.

Supongo que ya hay gente que lo usa, y para los que no, decir que es un espacio de almacenamiento gratuito online de 2Gb con el que puedes compartir archivos y carpetas. Tengo la mía preparada, con la canción y mis fics en .pdf por si alguien los quiere tener. También dejo casi toda la música de Gravitation ya que muchos de mis fics son Songfics y puede haber gente que no la tenga. Dejo el link de descarga de dropbox, si lo hacéis desde aquí me llegará un aviso y os podré agregar a la carpeta compartida.

Dropbox: /HzGV5rx1

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Parece mentira que después de esto pueda seguir amándole."

El pequeño estaba sentado en el suelo, frente a los grandes ventanales abrazado a sus piernas, escondiendo la cabeza entre ellas sintiendo como las tibias lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas yendo a morir a sus labios.

"¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos así? Desde la primera vez que me viste ya me reprochaste, pero yo nunca me rendí: te busqué, te perseguí, no descansé hasta que me admitiste a tu lado. Y pese a haberlo dejado todo por ti, a dedicarte mi vida, parece que te diviertas cuando me echas de casa, cuando te vas de mi lado sin dar explicación. Te lo he permitido todo, he intentado poner buena cara aún sintiéndome morir por dentro. He mantenido la esperanza pensando en que tienes miedo a abrirte por culpa de tu pasado, pero todo tiene un limite. Si tu no pones de tu parte por superarlo no podré ayudarte, yo solo no puedo cargar con todo este peso."

La estrépita marcha del escritor pasando detrás suyo e ignorándolo, terminando en la cocina, hizo que el cantante saliera de sus cavilaciones.

De pronto, el familiar sonido de una lata abriéndose y los pasos en sentido contrario.

"Me hicieras lo que me hicieses, con un solo gesto amable por tu parte te perdonaba, lo olvidaba todo y la tristeza se esfumaba. No quería admitir lo que sé, que jamás podrás sincerarte conmigo, que esa mirada fría nunca desaparecerá. Ni el daño que me haces con ella. Quiero... Necesito creer que no eres consciente de que cuando me miras así se me para el corazón, de que cuando te vas de mi lado ya no quiero vivir, de que..."

- Llevas casi dos horas sin moverte.- La grave voz del rubio retumbó perdiéndose en el casi eterno silencio en el que la casa llevaba sumida desde que otra de sus peleas tuvo lugar gracias a las excentricidades del cantante mezcladas con el mal humor de Eiri.

El pelirrosa giró levemente la cabeza hasta encarar a Yuki, el cual cambió su expresión confusa por otra de preocupación. Los grandes ojos violetas brillaban húmedos e hinchados, dejando brotar amargas lagrimas que mojaban todo su rostro estático, con un leve movimiento de temblor en sus labios.

Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo del escritor en cuanto vio a su pequeño en aquel estado... Por su culpa.

¿Cómo podía un muchacho tan activo estar en aquel estado?

En ese momento el rubio sintió como si le hubiera arrebatado la felicidad al ser que más quería. Una de las personas más vitales, optimistas y enérgicas del país ahora estaba acurrucada en su salón como si las fuerzas le hubieran abandonado y la causa era él.

Sin decir nada, se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó dejando que hundiera la cabeza en la curvatura de su cuello. De pronto, el pequeño empezó a llorar más aún, haciendo que con ello también aumentara el punzante dolor que el rubio sentía en el pecho.

- ¿Estás así por lo de antes?- Susurró muy cerca de su oído mientras acariciaba tiernamente su pelo.- Lo siento. Sé que me pasé, pero... Lo siento Shuichi, de verdad.

El muchacho no respondió, tan solo se aferró a ese cuerpo por el que vivía y moría cada segundo como si quisiera fundirse con él y así intentar comprenderlo.

- Duele Yuki, duele mucho.

- Lo sé...- Susurró el rubio besando su pelo.- Pero a veces no me doy cuenta del daño que te hago cuando me enfado o te grito. Tienes que creerme Shuichi, no soy consciente, nunca he querido hacerte daño.

El cantante se separó escasos milímetros y se quedó mirando algo que pensó no volver a ver más: Yuki estaba llorando... Llorando por él.

Bebió de las saladas lagrimas del escritor, recorriendo y besando todo el camino que habían trazado y terminando por posarse dulcemente sobre su boca.

Le besó con calma, dejándose llevar por su calor, por la esponjosidad de sus labios, apresándolos entre los suyos y sintiendo su sabor.

El rubio se separó de él y empezó a besar su rostro, bajando lentamente por su cuello y terminando muy cerca de su oído donde se paró para susurrar casi imperceptiblemente.

- Ya sé que nunca te lo digo Shuichi, pero… te quiero, y eso nunca cambiará. Por mucho que me enfade o te grite, siempre tienes que tenerlo presente y… me duele saber que te hago daño.

El pequeño deslizó las manos bajo la camisa de Eiri acariciando suavemente su espalda y ocasionando que un eléctrico escalofrío recorriera de nuevo su cuerpo.

- Yo también te quiero Yuki.

El escritor atrapó los labios del pequeño en un tierno e intenso beso con el que le transmitió todo lo que nunca lograba decirle pero se moría por gritar a los cuatro vientos. Recorrió ávidamente cada rincón de la húmeda cavidad del pelirrosa, aferrándose al frágil cuerpo que le hacía vibrar.

De pronto, Eiri cogió al pequeño adentrándose en el largo pasillo, deteniéndose en el dormitorio de ambos. Tumbó al cantante sobre la cama y besó castamente su frente.

- Vengo enseguida.- Susurró para después desaparecer durante unos minutos.

Al poco rato, volvió con una botella que Shuichi reconoció rápidamente como su aceite para después del baño.

El rubio se recostó a su lado, apoyando la cabeza sobre el brazo, ladeado ligeramente para encarar a su pequeño amante. Apartó cuidadosamente las finas hebras rosadas de la frente del vocalista, viendo como este cerraba los ojos ante su cariñoso gesto.

Shuichi se relajó sintiendo como unas manos empezaban a subir lentamente su camiseta, le asaltó un leve cosquilleo cuando los labios del escritor empezaron a besar toda la piel que rodeaba el ombligo, terminando de despojarle de la prenda.

Siguió recorriendo cada milímetro de esa adictiva piel que le hacía enloquecer, ascendiendo sin prisa y deteniéndose en los puntos más sensibles. Besó de nuevo su cuello, sin detenerse hasta llegar a su rostro atrapando sus labios y liberándolos de inmediato dejándole con ganas de más.

Se untó las manos de aceite y las frotó entre si para que no estuviera tan frío antes de llevarlas sobre la piel del cantante. Acarició suavemente su abdomen con las palmas de las manos, rozando más levemente sus costados, provocándole una risilla nerviosa. Presionó un poco más sus pezones, jugando con ellos entre sus dedos, dejándolos duros y excitados.

Recorrió hasta la saciedad la piel expuesta, dejando resbalar sus manos ayudadas por el aceite, acariciándolo y vagando a su antojo.

- Ven.- Dijo el rubio cogiendo a su amante por los antebrazos y sentándolo encima suyo.

El pequeño, posicionado sobre las piernas de Yuki y de cara a él, le abrazó por el cuello y apoyó la cabeza en su curvatura. Un largo suspiro rompió de nuevo el silencio cuando unas expertas manos empezaron a deslizarse por su espalda.

Se relajó escuchando los latidos acompasados del escritor contra su torso desnudo. Los movimientos suaves y lentos que el rubio estaba ejerciendo parecían casi irreales, impropios de él. Pero en ese momento no quería pensar, solo deseaba abandonarse bajo aquellas manos que tantas veces le habían llevado hasta el limite de la cordura.

El rubio ladeó la cabeza alcanzando sin problemas cuello y hombros del chico, los cuales besó dulcemente mientras unas finas hebras rosadas le hacían cosquillas, provocándole un leve hormigueo en el estómago.

- Hmm... Yuki...- Gimió contra su oído, haciendo que por un momento las manos que acariciaban su espalda lo estrecharan más hasta apresarlo en un tierno abrazo.

Se inclinó hacia delante y tumbó de nuevo al pequeño, quedando él encima mirando fijamente los grandes ojos amatistas que brillaban como nunca.

Besó sus párpados, bajando lentamente por su rostro hasta llegar a los labios. Perfiló su comisura con la lengua, humedeciéndolos y succionando, despertando así en el chico un irrefrenable deseo de besarle.

Satisfizo la silenciosa petición del pequeño, profundizando el sensual acto, recorriendo ávidamente la húmeda cavidad y acariciándola con la lengua.

Bajó las manos por sus costados y las introdujo dentro de los pantalones, bajándolos ayudando por el pelirrosa que elevó las caderas.

Mientras lo despojaba de la escasa ropa que le quedaba, sintió como el calor de la piel que estaba acariciando, subía por sus dedos propagándose hasta azotar todo su cuerpo y hacerle casi imposible continuar más tiempo sin hacerle el amor a ese adictivo ser que ya reconocía como suyo.

- Hmm... Yu... ki...- Masculló el vocalista al sentir los labios del rubio besando su muslo interno.

Eiri recorrió muslos e ingles sin siquiera rozar la entrepierna del muchacho, cosa que ya le costó bastante, pues con todo esto se estaba excitando más de lo que hubiera podido imaginar. Subió por el pequeño cuerpo trazando caminos sinuosos con sus manos, a la vez que besaba la caliente piel que aún conservaba el dulce aroma del aceite.

Encaró a su pelirosado amante perdiéndose en el profundo violeta del cual era preso, viendo crecer por momentos su deseo de poseerlo, de volver a saberlo suyo, de enterrarse en su interior como solo él podía hacerlo.

- ¿Quieres que te haga el amor, Shuichi?- Preguntó el escritor sabiendo de antemano la respuesta mientras hacía sugerentes movimientos rozando su sexo.

- Ah... Sí...- Respondió el cantante sintiendo el miembro erecto de Yuki bajo los pantalones tocando el suyo.

Desabotonó la camisa del rubio con dificultad, mientras este le besaba aún manteniendo los insinuantes movimientos sobre el pequeño cuerpo que tenía debajo.

Descendió por el cuerpo del muchacho hasta llegar a su pelvis, viendo como alzaba las caderas pidiendo ser liberado. Cogió su miembro por la base y sopló sobre la punta, provocando que el pequeño arquease todo su cuerpo.

Pasó la punta de la lengua por toda su longitud, prestando suma atención a la sensible punta, que lamió y succionó levemente sintiendo los dedos de su amante enredándose en su pelo y empujándole la cabeza contra su cuerpo.

Se introdujo la punta en la boca, saboreándola y jugando con su lengua, escuchando los deliciosos gemidos que escapaban de los labios del pelirrosa. Miró por unos segundos el rostro sofocado del chico, que jadeaba ofreciéndole al rubio una sublime melodía que solo entonaba para él.

Lo tragó todo lo que pudo, aumentando la presión que ejercía y sintiendo como los gemidos se intensificaban y el pequeño abandonaba todos sus intentos de ahogarlos y se abandonaba a lo que quisiera hacerle.

Se deleitó saboreando las escasas gotas que empezaban a fluir de la erección del vocalista, sintiendo su particular sabor y alegrándose de saber que solo él podía beberlo.

Cuando el pelirrosa estaba al límite, el escritor se detuvo, liberando el miembro de su boca mientras escuchaba sollozar al pequeño a causa del dolor.

Empezó a estimular sus testículos con la lengua, acariciando con sumo cuidado cada rincón de la sensible piel, centrándose después en la pequeña zona entre los mismos y su pasaje. Una ola de calor sacudió el excitado cuerpo del chico cuando sintió la lengua del rubio presionando sobre su entrada.

Lentamente fue abriéndose paso con la lengua por aquel estrecho interior, viendo como Shuichi volvía a sentirse al límite gracias a eso y a las leves caricias que de vez en cuando le dedicaba a su miembro.

Al poco rato, su lengua ya resbalaba perfectamente entrando y saliendo de su pasaje, lubricando perfectamente toda la zona.

El pequeño terminó bañando su pecho y la mano de su amante con el cálido líquido. Eiri lamió sensualmente el torso del pelirrosa, saboreando su esencia con afán. Llevo la mano manchada hasta los labios del muchacho, que la limpió bebiendo de su propia semilla a la vez que jugueteaba con los dedos del escritor dentro de su boca.

Yuki lo encaró de repente y lo besó con furia, casi sin dejarle respirar. Era tanta la sed que tenía de ese cuerpo, que reaccionaba instintivamente, casi sin pensar en lo que hacía.

Se quedó a escasos milímetros del cantante, sintiendo como se mezclaban sus respiraciones irregulares y sus latidos que palpitaban agitados. Una nueva semierección por parte del más joven hizo que se esbozara una sonrisa satisfecha en el rostro del escritor, que rozó con la punta de su miembro la entrada del otro.

Lo penetró lentamente, sin ninguna dificultad gracias a la lubricación de momentos antes. Sintió la estrechez de su interior, que lo acogía proporcionándole una agradable calidez que solo él sabía darle.

Se quedó inmóvil una vez estuvo completamente dentro, dejándose llevar por la sensación de saberse dentro de el ser que más amaba, sintiéndose parte de él.

Un leve movimiento de caderas, le indicó que empezara a moverse, cosa que hizo sin vacilar ni un momento. Primero hizo unas embestidas suaves, acelerando gradualmente hasta conseguir una penetración de velocidad cómoda para ambos.

Empezó a masajear la erección del pelirrosa, haciendo aumentar notablemente sus gemidos y levantando las caderas logrando una penetración mucho más profunda y placentera para los dos.

- Mmh... Aah... Yu… ki…- Gimió el pequeño al sentirse de nuevo al borde del clímax.

Ante la mención de su nombre, Eiri aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas, sintiéndose también a punto de terminar.

Viendo como Shuichi se retorcía de placer debajo suyo, el rubio consumió su orgasmo en aquel interior tan estrecho y cálido.

El vocalista, al sentir la semilla de su amante resbalando por su interior, también se liberó, bañando el vientre de ambos con el cálido líquido.

El rubio se dejó caer al lado de su koi, observando como intentaba normalizar su agitada respiración. Le encantaba verlo así, con el rostro ruborizado y sofocado, los ojos bañados en lágrimas y los labios húmedos e incitantes.

Perdió la mirada en el techo por unos instantes, recordando el estado en el que había encontrado al muchacho hacía un rato, y como, solo con unas palabras consiguió hacerlo feliz. Se sorprendió al saber cuán simple y a la vez profundo era ese pequeño ser que le había hecho sentir de nuevo, que había conseguido traspasar la coraza de hielo que creía indestructible.

Unos brazos cerrándose sobre su cuerpo y las cosquillas del rosado cabello del muchacho sobre su pecho, hicieron que le dedicara una tierna mirada. El susurro de su nombre entre sueños y un leve estrechamiento del abrazo fueron la respuesta al casi imperceptible susurro que fluyó de la boca de Eiri.

- Ai shiteru... Shuichi.


End file.
